The Bird Cage
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Baginya, makhluk di hadapannya seumpama langit yang berpadu dengan alam dan melahirkan sebuah keindahan. Matanya lekat memandang, begitu terpesona. Hatinya berdesir. Akalnya tak bekerja dengan sempurna.Sang raja berhati es yang terpikat oleh suara sang peri hutan Eldera, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memiliki apa yang seharusnya terlarang bagi manusia. 2woon. Kangin x Yesung


**Author: **r3diavolo89

**Title: **The Bird Cage

**Lenght: **One-Shot

**Language: **Indonesia

**Pairing/Chara: **2woon/KangSung (KanginxYesung)

**Genre: **Fantasy, Tragedy

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer: **_All casts_ adalah property milik SM sayangnya! Tapi percayalah, 2woon itu benar-benar saling menyayangi XD

**Warning: **Yaoi. Mature and Explicit Contents. Bukan buat yang ngaku innocent!

**Summary**: -_Baginya, makhluk di hadapannya seumpama langit yang berpadu dengan alam dan melahirkan sebuah keindahan. Matanya lekat memandang, begitu terpesona. Hatinya berdesir. Akalnya tak bekerja dengan sempurna.-_ Sang raja berhati es yang terpikat oleh suara sang peri hutan Eldera, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memiliki apa yang seharusnya terlarang bagi manusia.

**: : :**

**~~^^Enjoy Reading and Feel Free to Leave a Comment^^~~**

**: : :**

Istana Hardem. Sebuah bangunan bata hitam yang kokoh dan terlihat mengintimidasi, terletak di tengah-tengah Volsca -kerajaan timur yang dikuasai oleh seorang raja pilihan-. Hanya sebagian kecil manusia yang mengetahui tentang sebuah ruangan rahasia di bagian terdalam bangunan megah itu. Sebuah ruangan yang diawali dengan labirin panjang yang sepenuhnya berdinding putih dan akhirnya berujung pada pintu kayu ek hitam raksasa berukiran rumit. Dibalik pintu itulah sebuah ruangan putih bersih yang terisi dengan sangkar emas raksasa terletak. Ruangan tempat sang raja menawan apa yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milik alam.

Pada kedua sisi pintu tersebut berdiri 2 orang penjaga dengan badan yang tegap dan garis wajah yang terlihat garang.

Ketika terlihat sang raja mendekat, dengan segera kepala mereka tertunduk hormat.

"Yang Mulia" Ujar keduanya bersamaan saat Kangin -sang raja- tepat berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sang raja mengangguk kecil, memberi tanda bagi mereka untuk membuka pintu.

Keduanya masing-masing memegang _handle_, memutarnya secara bersamaan dan mendorongnya kedalam hingga terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar dengan dinding-dinding putih bersih. Terlihat sebuah benda dengan teralis-teralis raksasa berwarna keemasan yang menjulang tingginya hingga ke langit-langit ruangan.

Kangin mulai melangkah masuk, beberapa langkah dan tanpa perintah kedua penjaga segera menutup pintu dengan suara debaman pelan. Sang raja ditinggalkan agar lebih leluasa 'bermain' dengan makhluk yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas.

Kangin mulai mendekat lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas. Setelah berhasil menyatukannya dengan anak kunci dan memutarnya, bunyi 'klik' terdengar. Cukup nyaring untuk membuat si penghuni sangkar menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku datang mengunjungimu" ujar sang raja saat mulai melangkah lebih dekat.

Dengan intens Kangin memandang ke arah sang tawanan. Sosok yang terpasung oleh belenggu rantai perak panjang yang terpasang pada kedua tangan dan kakinya dimana ujung lainnya menyatu pada teralis sangkar emas. 'Indah. Selalu terlihat indah' kagumnya dalam hati.

Kangin mendekat hingga berdiri tepat didepan sosok itu. Merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang tawanan, Yesung, si peri hutan Eldera. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi sang peri. Terasa lembut. Perlahan ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir indah sang peri, bermain sedikit menekan pada permukaan atas dan bawah bibir bergantian.

"Dari bibir ini tak lagi keluar suara yang indah. Sayang sekali" eluhan yang sama tiap kali ia datang, kembali ia utarakan. Wajahnya mendekat untuk memberi kecupan singkat. Singkat dan ringan, seharusnya hanya seperti itu, tapi nyatanya otaknya mengkhianatinya, insting kelakiannya lebih mendominasi. Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir sang peri, tidak cukup hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil. Perlahan ia mulai melumatnya. Memabukkan, itu yang Kangin rasakan.

**~~r3diavolo89~~**

Saat angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi di pertengahan musim semi kala itu, sebuah suara mengalun dengan indahnya menggelitik gendang telinganya. Kangin bukan tipe penyuka keindahan, namun suara itu seolah menelusup kedalam relung hatinya. Menenangkan namun di saat yang bersamaan membuatnya gila. Bagaimana tidak disebut gila? hanya sebuah suara nyanyian dan nalurinya terhenyak seketika.

Berbekal suara itu sebagai pemandu, ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah masuk ke hutan. Suara itu menuntunnya, seakan-akan menghipnotis untuk mengajaknya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan Eldera, hutan para peri. Tanpa mempedulikan adanya semak belukar yang mungkin mampu melukai kakinya, ia melanjutkan menyeret langkah.

Ia berjalan, dan tangannya pun ikut sibuk menyibakkan dedaunan yang menghalangi indera penglihatannya untuk menangkap objek di depan sana yang mulai samar-samar terlihat. Saat lembar-lembar daun terakhir tersibak, ia terpaku.

Baginya, makhluk di hadapannya seumpama langit yang berpadu dengan alam dan melahirkan sebuah keindahan. Matanya lekat memandang, begitu terpesona. Hatinya berdesir. Akalnya tak bekerja dengan sempurna.

Suara itu masih begitu menghipnotis. Membuat udara seakan tak mampu terhirup melalui kedua lubang hidungnya, ia tercekat.

Kangin kembali melangkah, mencoba lebih dekat ke arah sosok itu. Sesosok keindahan yang terduduk pada batu besar hitam di tepian sungai. Air terjun setinggi 11 kaki menjadi latarnya.

Entah bagaimana, ia berhasil menemukan kembali kesadaran yang awalnya tadi ditepikan oleh kekaguman. "Kau harus menjadi milikku!" Ia berseru, cukup lantang untuk mampu didengar sosok indah tersebut.

Si cantik menghentikan nyanyiannya lantas menoleh, memandang sang penginterupsi yang dengan lancangnya berbicara. Masih terduduk, ia berujar "Kau manusia?" entah itu pertanyaan atau justru sebuah pernyataan meremehkan.

"Aku rajamu." Dengan congkaknya Kangin menjawab.

"Elf tidak diperintah oleh manusia." Tanpa rasa takut ia menyahut.

"Kau salah. Karena hutan Eldera masuk dalam wilayah Volsca, maka aku adalah rajamu dan aku menginginkanmu sebagai milikku!"

"Apa yang dimiliki manusia sepertimu hingga dengan seenaknya memerintah kami, peri hutan yang dibesarkan dan dimiliki oleh alam?"

"Kekuatan. Manusia adalah kekuatan. Aku adalah kekuatan dan juga…kekuasaan."

"Kau hanya memiliki sebuah kesombongan. Jadi pergilah dari sini sekarang karena apapun yang kau lakukan, mustahil aku akan memenuhi perintahmu."

Kangin tersenyum sinis, langkah kakinya diperlebar hingga tertuju tepat ke depan sang peri. Tangannya mencekal lengan atas sang peri erat. Satu sentakan keras membuat sang peri dengan terpaksa bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya terlalu dekat, ia bisa merasakan deru napas sang lelaki sombong dihadapannya itu menyapu permukaan wajahnya.

Ia menatap tajam. Mencoba mengintimidasi si sombong. Namun percuma, Kangin terlalu biasa dengan pandangan mata seperti itu. Sebuah seringai terpatri dengan sempurna. "Katakan. Siapa namamu wahai keindahan?"

"Cukup pentingkah itu untuk diungkapkan padahal aku tak memiliki keinginan sedikitpun untuk mengenalmu, wahai sang pemilik kesombongan?"

Kangin tertawa. "Bicaramu begitu lancang. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, camkan namaku dalam memori otakmu. _King_ Kangin, sang pemilik Istana Hardem dan penguasa kerajaan Volsca. Ingatlah bahwa aku adalah rajamu, dan kau adalah milikku…Yesung!" bisiknya tajam ke telinga sang peri.

Sang peri tersentak mendengar namanya disebut dengan sempurna, "Kau?!" Ia mengarahkan matanya menatap pepohonan di belakang si sombong. Memerintahkan tetumbuhan untuk menolongnya yang masih terpasung oleh lengan maupun tatapan lelaki dihadapannya itu. Tak ada yang bergerak mendekat.

Kangin tersenyum. "Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia sepertiku. Menurutmu bagaimana anak petani sepertiku bisa menjadi seorang raja?"

Dengan muak Yesung menatapnya. "Kau mencuri takdir. Memerintah dan mendengarkan suara angin dan kebal pada sihir tidak seharusnya bisa dilakukan oleh manusia. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Jantung naga dan tanduk unicorn, aku mendapatkan keduanya untuk diriku sendiri. Dan ya, sihir lemahmu tidak akan berefek pada tubuhku. Bukankah sudah aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku adalah kekuatan dan kekuasaan?!"

"Kau membunuh dua binatang suci. Kau terkutuk!"

"Ini bukan kutukan. Aku hanya mencoba menggerakkan benang takdirku sendiri, bahkan Hades pun tak akan berani menyentuhku."

Dengan kemarahan yang tertahan, Yesung mendesis.

Kangin melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan atas sang peri, membiarkan si cantik terhuyung setengah langkah ke belakang. "Aku akan menemuimu kembali satu bulan kedepan, saat purnama aku akan membawamu pergi ke istanaku, jadi pastikan kau akan berada disini untukku. Karena percayalah, kemanapun kau pergi, angin tetap akan memberitahuku keberadaanmu. Jangan biarkan aku berbuat kasar dan memaksamu, Yesung." Ancamnya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir penuh sang peri. Lalu ia melangkah pergi, kembali ke istananya, ke singgasananya.

Yesung menatap punggung lebar yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh itu dalam diam yang menyakitkan. Napasnya memburu karena amarah. Perlahan tumbuhan mulai merambat ke arahnya, seolah-olah ingin menghibur sang peri agar menguapkan segala kemarahan pun kesedihan dalam dirinya.

**~~r3diavolo89~~**

Satu purnama terlewat. Ditemani cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh sang penguasa bulan, Artemis, Kangin berjalan, kembali ke tempat dimana ia bermaksud menagih perintahnya untuk dipatuhi.

Keheningan yang menggantung. Tak ada nyawa yang terhembus disana, membuat tangannya terkepal erat, menahan murka. "Dia tidak datang!" geramnya.

Aliran angin yang semula tenang berubah menjadi ramai. Bergerak liar seakan ikut gelisah atas kemarahan yang sang raja rasakan saat ini.

"Dia disana," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Segera ia berlari, menuju ke tempat yang dibisikan oleh angin.

Harum pinus menusuk hidungnya saat ia yakin telah berada dekat pada objek incarannya. Dan ya, ia disana. Berdiri diantara pepohonan, mendongak ke atas memandang sang bulan yang dengan sempurna mengirimkan sinarnya menerangi satu sisi badan Gaia.

"Kau berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya!" cerca sang raja.

"Aku tak sudi menjadi budakmu." Tanpa menoleh ia berkata. Tak perlu bertanya bagaimana ia bisa menemukannya, karena bahkan angin hutan Eldera pun telah tunduk pada manusia di dekatnya ini.

Seringai terbentuk di sudut bibir Kangin. "Ide yang menarik. Awalnya aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Terima kasih sudah membantuku berpikir untuk menjadikanmu apa."

"Kau!" Ia marah. Tapi alam sama sekali tak membantunya, bahkan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang seharusnya ikut menjaga peri mereka pun mengkhianatinya. Meninggalkannya dalam ketidakberdayaan saat Kangin melesat bagai peluru yang memecah angin ke arahnya. Membawa tubuhnya terhimpit diantara sebuah pohon besar dan badan kekar si arogan.

Dengan kasar bibir Kangin bergerak di atas permukaan bibirnya. Mencumbuinya penuh nafsu, memaksanya membuka mulut tanpa daya. Lidah itu meng-_explore_ sudut-sudut tertentu dalam mulutnya, menggelitik dan membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan yang bahkan ia sendiri sulit mempercayai itu keluar melalui pita suaranya.

Kangin menyeringai iblis ditengah-tengah petualangan lidahnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang peri hutan Eldera. "Kau milikku!" bisiknya parau.

**~~r3diavolo89~~**

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya, ia akan dikurung dalam tempat seperti ini. Dalam sebuah sangkar emas raksasa di sebuah ruangan berdinding putih bersih dengan belenggu rantai menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

Pada satu masa tertentu orang itu akan datang padanya. Menuntutnya untuk memberinya kepuasaan. Sang raja mengatakan padanya, ia begitu mencintai suaranya. Bagai symphony yang mengalirkan keindahan dalam setiap tarikan dan helaan napas.

Kangin disana untuk bercinta dan mendengar suaranya. Seperti itu.

Maka Yesung memutuskan ia akan berhenti. Setidaknya satu kepuasan bagi Kangin harus ia potong demi dirinya sendiri.

"Nyanyianku lah yang membuatmu dan diriku sendiri seperti sekarang ini. Maka, mulai saat ini aku menolak untuk bersuara bagimu maupun bagi diriku sendiri. Biarlah aku hidup dalam keheninganku dan kau hidup dalam kepuasanmu yang tak akan pernah habis. Namun aku akan berdoa untukmu, semoga sang kematian bersedia segera menyentuh dan menjemputmu. Semoga kau mempunyai koin yang bisa kau berikan pada Charon agar ia mau menyeberangkanmu melewati Styx menuju kota kematianmu. Aku berdoa pada Artemis untuk jiwamu yang malang, Kangin."

**: : :**

**E N D**

**: : :**

* * *

**A/N**: Ini A.N.E.H ~~ Fuih….

Ini salah satu FF yang pengerjaannya leletnya luar biasa dari jadwal yang seharusnya -_- akhirnya selesai juga. Saya diteror _debt-collector_ yang ngakunya minta ni FF dari bertahun-tahun lalu XD atas dasar rasa sayang, cinta dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk FF yang sudah dia buatin untuk saya, akhirnya saya selesaikan FF ini. Dedek Lalaclouds Edelweis, utang kakak pokoknya lunas makasih~~

FF ini sebenarnya ada smutnya, tapi karena dari awal membuat akun FFn ini saya sudah berkomitmen tidak akan posting smut disini, jadi yang ada bagian smutnya saya publish di WP saya dan saya pasangin password untuk menghindari reader under-age atau yang ngaku masih innocent (untuk alamatnya silahkan cek bio saya, dan yang mau pw bisa pm atau dm FB/twitter saya).

**A/N2:** Tentang sangkar emas, inspirasinya dari sebuah film China yang cuma pernah saya lihat sekilas sih, jadi saya ga tau judulnya. Inspirasi lain dari trilogy The Lord Of The Ring dan Mitologi Yunani tentunya. Ide utama juga dari request-nya CutieCloudy a.k.a Nay di wp YeUke.

**A/N3:** Harap maklum kalau ada beberapa kata yang terlalu lebay -_- _after effects_ gara-gara baca Romeo Juliet.

Best regard,

**Trias~~**

* * *

**Sekedar Catatan:**

_Artemis_: Dewi perburuan, alam liar, hewan liar, kelahiran dan wabah. Dia diasosiasikan dengan bulan.

_Hades_: Dewa dunia bawah dan dewa kematian, orang mati, dan harta dalam bumi.

_Gaia_: Dewi bumi (sering diasosiasikan sebagai bumi/ibu bumi)

_Charon_: Tukang perahu yang mengantarkan jiwa manusia yang telah mati menyeberangi sungai _Styx_ menuju dunia kematian. Perlu koin emas untuk membuat _Charon_ mau menyeberangkan jiwa manusia, karena itulah orang Yunani kuno menutup kedua mata mayat dengan koin emas saat melakukan kremasi (upacara pembakaran), mereka memberikan bekal pada yang mati agar bisa memberikan upah pada _Charon_.


End file.
